Golden Dreams
by Cherrysplash of Shadowclan
Summary: Dreams. All starts with dreams. You dream of being a warrior, a debuty, a leader or a medicine cat. But what if your dreams shatter before you even have them? When Fallenkit and Desertkit are born to ShadowClan's leader, greatness is expected from his kits -or at least from one of them. Follow Fallenkit as she struggles through her life with her sister, mean clanmates and her size.
1. Chapter 1

Golden Dreams

**Hello and welcome to my brand new story 'Golden Dreams'! I know, the name is a little bit lame but I didn't know any other names that could suit this, so :p (If you have any names suggestions for this story, send me a PM or send a review. I will give you the credit for the story's name and if it's suitable in my opinion, I will use it) Don't let the name bother you, I promise the story's better! So, this is my first FanFic so it's extra important that I know what you like about it so please reviews! And please no flames! Critic is allowed of course but if you have some critic for me, please tell it nicely. Thank you.**

**Anyways, here is the first chapter and the allegiances, I hope you enjoy 'Golden Dreams'!**

Chapter one

_It was a cold leaf-bare night. Chilly air filled the forest along with thick fog. Everywhere was silent and slow, accept one single painful scream could be heard._

"Cherrysplash! Cherrysplash! Leafstorm's kits are coming!" Maplefrost yowled frantically when she heard Leafstorm. She quickly made sure that her kits were asleep and ran then into the medicine cat's den where she could see that Cherrysplash was already getting her herbs. "Borage leaves leaves, borage leaves..." She muttered silently and finally found a star-shaped, pink flower and grabbed it's leaves. She quickly took the borage with other herbs in her jaws and ran to the nursery. Maplefrost went with her and soon the milky scent of nursery hit her nose.

"Okay Leafstorm. This will hurt but it will be quickly over. When I say so, bite this stick and push as hard as you can, okay?" Cherrysplash advised the new, golden and brown queen who nodded with new kind of look: determination - instead of panic - in her eyes. Maplefrost peeked outside to see Badgerstar pacing worriedly back and forth. Maplefrost dipped her head to him and said "You know, you could help her by bringing some moss soaked in water. She will be thirsty after this." Badgerstar looked surprised but then nodded and flicked his tail for a 'thank you' and then bounced away. Fathers, she thought, a little bit annoyed. Then she went back in where Leafstorm was having painful spasms and could start kitting any moment.

"Okay, PUSH!" The cream-coloured medicine cat yowled and a shriek of agony escaped Leafstorm's jaws. A kit slid to the ground and Maplefrost quickly took it in her jaws and nipped the sack open. As soon as she finished, the kit let out a tiny squeak and the experienced queen sighed with relief. This kit was okay. She placed the kit next to it's mother's belly, and informed warmly. "It's a she-kit!" Soon a new wave of spasms took over the kitting queen. "I think it's only one more!" Cherrysplash told and then ordered the queen. "Now, push!" Leafstorm pushed hard and a new bundle slipped to the ground. Maplefrost repeated what she did with the first kit, and when both kits were suckling happily on their mother's stomach, Badgerstar ran into the den. He threw the water-dripping moss to her mate who was now lying on her side, exhausted. "Congratulations, Badgerstar and Leafstorm, you have now two healthy kits." She started wearily but fear shone in her eyes. "What is it?" Badgerstar demanded. Cherrysplash nodded curtly towards the other she-kit and sighed. Both parent's heads turned to the sisters and Leafstorm let out a wail. "What's wrong with her?" She asked after noticing the size of the other kits. Both kits were look-a-like; golden she-kits with white paws. You couldn't separate them accept fot he size; the other kit was almost twice as small from the other. "I don't know, she just was born small. I don't think she will make it over night." The medicine cat sighed again and both parent's eyes lit up with disgust for their small kit. "I'll leave you two alone" she said and flicked her ears for Maplefrost who left the den.

"What will we name them?" Badgerstar asked strongly, not letting the small kit bother him so much. "I don't think we should name the other. She is so small! She will probably not survive, you heard Cherrysplash, and even if she did, she would be useless. Just a burden to the clan." Leafstorm hissed and prodded the smaller kit sharply with an unsheathed claw. The kit let out a pathetic squeal and whimpered when the claw hit her fur and left a little mark. "Oh shut up!" Badgerstar growled and the kit backed away in fear, even through she couldn't see, she could hear her father. "Yes, I agree, but I think we should name her, so the others can tease her properly." The black-and-white tom started and quickly added with an evil smirk "If she makes it." Leafstorm nodded and thought for a moment. "Fallenkit. Fallenkit for that she has already failed and fallen, and will never be nothing but a burden for this clan." Badgerstar grinned maliciously and licked her mate's ear. "That's a good name for a kit like that." He spat to the kit. Then his reaction changed and he purred happily. "And what about this one? The good kit?" He gently stroked the nameless kit's head who lead out a playful mew. Then she scrambled right into Fallenkit who was on her back, and jumped on top of her. Fallenkit cried out in surprise when she got smashed under with the kit with almost twice her weight. Fallenkit waved her tiny paws in the air, helplessly trying to get up. "Oh look, she is already a warrior!" Leafstorm purred and licked her firstborn affectionately. "I think we should call her Desertkit. It's a tribute for her beautiful, shining golden fur." Leafstorm suggested. Desertkit let out a satisfied meow and jumped from on top of her sister who got up, spitting away some sand. But the parents did nothing to help her. Her mate nodded and purred. "Yes, a perfect name for our perfect daughter." Leafstorm meowed happily and Badgerstar entwined their tails and Badgerstar murmured softly. "I love you so much." The leader licked his mate's shoulder and Leafstorm leaned closer to him. "I love you too." She sighed dreamingly.

Then she lied on her side, giving Desertkit an access to her stomach. Desertkit squeaked happily and ran to the milky scent, finding her stomach. She started sucking milk hungrily. But when Fallenkit tried to drink, Leafstorm cuffed her ear, claws unsheathed. Fallenkit tumbled back, shocked from the wound which has started to bleed. "Did you see that? She tried to drink Desertkit's milk! She tried to starve our daughter!" Leafstorm hissed to her mate. Badgerstar's eyes gleamed dangerously and he nodded. "I knew it! She's nothing but trouble. She will only shame our family, and the whole Shadowclan. Why can't she just be like Desertkit?"

**So yep, that's chapter one! So basically her mistreatment hasn't even started really**

**yet; it will be more cruel. But, anyways, she is mistreated for another reason along her size. And I will reveal it later in the chapters ;) But for now, here are the allegiances, and remember, please review! **

**ShadowClan**

Leader:

Badgerstar - a large, muscular white tom with black ears, legs and two black stripes going down from his head to his muzzle, and blue eyes

Debuty:

Cottonwhisker - dark brown she-cat with long whiskers and amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Swiftpaw

Medicine cat:

Cherrysplash - beautiful, cream she-cat with white tip of tail and brilliant green eyes

Warriors:

Ryeflower - light brown tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and blue eyes

Shadepath - long-furred dark grey, almost black tom with chocolate brown eyes

**Apprentice: **Stormypaw

Rowanblaze - reddish brown, handsome tom with long claws and blue eyes

Summerpelt - green-eyed tawny tom

Ambergaze - tan she-cat with fierce, burning amber eyes

**Apprentice: **Nightpaw

Smokeshadow - grey-black tom with brown eyes

Shardclaw - long-furred dirty-gray tom with chocolate brown eyes

**Apprentice**: Sunpaw

Firepool - dark ginger she-cat dark with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Silentpaw

Spottedwing - beautiful, tortoiseshell she-cat with kind blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Gorgepaw

Pricklefur - tawny tom with really spiky and long fur; green-eyed

Apprentices:

Sunpaw - sandy-coloured tom with two dark ginger stripes running along his back and burning amber eyes

Stormypaw - blue-gray she-cat with one dark grey speck behind her right ear; green eyes

Silentpaw - jet black she-cat with sharp amber eyes

Nightpaw - muscular, jet black tom with emerald green eyes

Gorgepaw - blue-eyed dark brown tom with black specks all around his body

Swiftpaw - lithe ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Leafstorm - golden she-cat with pale brown tip of tail and chest; forest green eyes (mother of Badgerstar's kits: Desertkit - muscular golden she-cat with white paws and forest green eyes, Fallenkit - really tiny and slim golden she-cat with big white paws and brilliant, mesmerizing pale green eyes)

Maplefrost - beautiful reddish and ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes (mother of Pricklefur's kits: Burningkit - huge ginger tom with malicious amber eyes, Rabbitkit - white muscular tom with powerful legs and amber eyes, Hollykit - big white tom with silver paws and green eyes, Meadowkit - cream coloured she-cat with white tip of tail and blue eyes)

Elders:

Hayfur - long furred, pale yellowish-brown tom with green eyes

Moordust - gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Mistymeadow - white she-cat with one ginger front paw and green eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Minnowstar - silver she-cat with amber eyes

Debuty: Heatherpad - slim, white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Oatwhisker - really pale brown tom with long whiskers and brown eyes

**WindClan**

Leader: Rosestar - slim, reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes

Debuty: Brackenfoot - golden-and-brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Ivyleaf - white she-cat with one silver paw and deep blue eyes

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Smallstar - small black tom with white hind paws and chest; brown eyes

Debuty: Thistlestorm - dusty gray-and-brown tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Petalsong - silver she-cat with white tip of tail; blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Hailpaw - beautiful, cream-and-white she-cat with kind green eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Golden Dreams

**Hello again! I'm very, very happy that I've 3 reviews, 1 follower and 1 favourite after about two-three hours after publishing the first chapter! So thank you really, really, really much, I'm more than happy to read your nice comments! (I don't mean by that, remember, also criticism is nice to read if it's told nicely) Actualy I'm so happy that I started writing a new chapter right away :D Every time I get reviews, I'll answer to them in the next chapter:**

**Stuffed Watermelon: Thanks! :)**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan: Thanks! :) Btw, I've read your stories Wolfstar's Fate, Honeystar's Struggle and I'm right now reading Tidestar's Path and I think they're all awesome!**

**LovelyLittleKitten: Thank you! :)**

**Now to the chapter:**

Chapter two

_I woke up to hear my mother's soft voice purring gently, asking me "How are you today, my dear?"_

I stumbled to my paws, shocked - my mother was never that nice to me! But soon warm feeling replaced the shock and I raised my chin high and opened my jaws to answer, but before I could, I heard another voice. "I'm fine, mother, I -" The voice stopped and started laughing loudly. "H-hey, stop, that tickles! Stop!" For a moment I was confused but soon I realised that the laughter - which has stopped now - belonged to my sister, Desertkit, and that the first voice - my mother's voice, apparently - talked to her, not me. I let my tail droop down and flattened my ears in shame. How could I be that stupid? My mother had never said a single nice word to me, so why start now? I sighed and turned around my head my jaws parted, tasting the air. I recognized two cat scents that I had learned pretty fast: Leafstorm's, my mother's, scent, and my sister's scent.

I haven't opened my eyes yet so I pricked my ears; I heard Leafstorm and the other queen called Maplefrost talking loudly. "Have you heard that Desertkit opened her eyes today?" Leafstorm asked and Maplefrost let out a suprised gasp. "Yes, I know! Many kits don't open their eyes so early but I asked Cherrysplash and she said it was a good sign; she wouldn't have any troubles with her sight. My little daughter is already like a warrior!" She purred and Maplefrost joined in. "It's good for Shadowclan to have curious and quickly learning kits like Desertkit." Leafstorm stayed quiet so I thought she nodded, and then snorted. "Yeah, she's strong and beautiful - unlike _some_ kits!" She said the word 'some' loudly and was silent, so I deduced she was pointing at my direction, beacause who else kit she would mean? Along with my sister, the oh-so-perfet Desertkit, there were four other kits: Maplefrost's kits Hollykit, Meadowkit, Rabbitkit and Burningkit. "Hey, _Pathetickit!_" A mocking mew came from behind me. I felt anger boil up in me as the other kits started snickering, and I turned around, althrough I couldn't still see anything. I scented the air and ended up with the thought that the kit in front of me was Rabbitkit and behind him were his siblings. My fur prickled and growled. "What's the matter? Can't see us?" Another kit, who I assumed to be Hollykit, laughed in a mock. I sighed; fighting with them wouldn't lead me to anywhere so I flattened my ears against my skull and lowered myself in a defensing position. "Leave me alone!" I tried to keep my voice strong but failed; the pleading tone shone through my words as brightly as the sun would in newleaf. The kits ignored me and Hollykit crept up to me. I started shivering in fear but gulped it away. What did these kits want? But before Hollykit could do anything, I shrieked in surprise as something hit my back and grapped tightly in it. "Why don't you just open your eyes? It will be easier for you." Jeered the voice and I realized that Desertkit was on top of me. I didn't have any time to scent who it was; I just shook myself as hard as I could to get her off of me. After a while I gave up. "Get off!" I hissed, frustrated and tired from shaking myself. "If you can't get me off of you, then it isn't my problem, _Pathetickit_." I felt sharp claws grap onto my back even more tightly if possible. I flinched and stood there, the kit in my back and others in in front of me, watching the show. I felt like crying and I fought back the urge to start sobbing and just stood there, helpless.

"Would you just please get off me?" I whimpered. "Oh look, she's scared!" I heard Burningkit comment rudely when he noticed I was shaking. Then suddenly the weight disappeared and I fell onto the ground, hitting my head. I whimpered and tried to get up but that was when I realized I couldn't. Then before I realized it, I was flipped over, my stomach up and legs spreaded open. A paw paws had grapped me from my tail, and a pair of paws held down from my other side by keeping my paws down. Also my other side was held down by a new cat. Now only my head was free and I started to get even more scared. "W-what are you doing?!" I stuttered, now clearly trembling in fear. I couldn't get up and I couldn't see anything, only hear a kit whispering something to others. Then I heard soft paw steps walking, and then Desertkit sitted on my stomach. There was a long pause and everything was quiet. "We are doing what you deserve." A malicious mew - which I couldn't believe was my sister's - spoke icily. And as soon as she finished her sentence, she and another kit unsheathened their claws and attacked me. I screeched when tiny, thorn-like claws dove onto my soft belly fur. Every muscle in my body tensed and yowled in protest while I tried to break free from the kits grasp.

For a moment everything slowed down fot me: All I could feel was sharp claws digging into me painfully; blood spluttered from every wound the kits gave me. "OW! Stop it! What are you doing?! Stop it!" I hissed in pain, again trying to get up. "Punishing you." My sister sneered and did something - probably waved her tail - that made the kit stop. She stood silently on my belly, watching the mess she had made: My fur was now matted with blood and was bright red coloured instead of the usual, well-kept golden pelt. "Punishing for what?" I whined, not even trying to sound strong. "For being such a disgrace. You are nothing but another mouth to feed and small little runt!" Every word hit me like claws slashing me, and rage filled my body parts. I ran to my sister and raked my claws across her face and before anyone could react, a terrified yowl filled the air. "My daughter! What have you done to my daughter, you, you... monster!"

**Okay so that was it for now, I hope you liked it! Fallenkit will open her eyes in the next chapter so it won't be so boring.**

**QOTD: Should I start doing Question of the Day's?**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**Cherrysplash**


End file.
